User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 12 - The Hedgehog / Elsa stalls Shrek / Bart vs. Herobrine
(:( & We here :/ Yes sorry i did not do this movie parts long time right? XD Anyway, and yes, "Bart vs. Herobrine" will happen, Herobrine ISN'T dead... He returns... Also, we are soon there, we are soon in end of movie, first we must get rid of Herobrine, so enjoy...) Bart: Come on, Olaf. Let's get those ears back to Springfield. (The two carry the ears up to the beach) Do you still have that bag of winds? Olaf: I sure do. (Olaf shows a lump on his butt. He and Bart laughs) Here you go. (Pulls out the bag. Bart stares at the lump, wide-eyed) What? :/... Bart: :&... :( Nothing, nothing... Okay, let's go over the instructions. (Reads the paper with the instructions on it) Let's see, it says here, "Step one: Point bag away from home." Olaf: OK. (Points bag at The Sea Temple) Bart: "Step two: Plant feet firmly on ground." Olaf: Right! (Plants his feet in the sand) Bart: "Step three: Remove string from bag releasing the winds Olaf: Check. (Pulls the string tied around the bag, and the bag flies out of his arm. He looks around) Bart: Well, that seems simple enough. Point bag away from home, feet firmly on ground, pull string, releasing the winds. All right, let's do it for real. Olaf: :/ Uh, Bart? (points to the bag flying away like a deflating balloon) Bart: D: No, no, stop! (He chases after the bag) Olaf: D: I was bad, I'm sorry! Please, bag. I'm sorry, I just thought... It was a mistake! (the bag falls into the water) Bart: :( Oh, no. How will we ever get back to Springfield now? Sonic the Hedgehog: I can take you there. (Bart and Olaf very VERY spot Sonic the Hedgehog running towards them, but better in slow-motion, since he's very fast!) Bart: :O Who are you? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey Hey Hey! I'm Sonic! "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Bart and Olaf: :D Hooray! Bart: :/... So where's your car? Sonic the Hedgehog: Car? (He laughs heartily) (The next scene depicts Bart and Olaf riding toward Springfield on Hedgehog) Bart: :D Go, Hedgehog! Olaf: :) Next stop, Springfield! (In Springfield, Sideshow Bob's slaves are still under control) Springfield Residents: All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow Bob. (Inside McMario's 2, Sideshow Bob is walking in) Sideshow Bob: Well, Mario, you know what today is? (:/ Looks at calendar. ah eh so... Eh... The date is March 13) Sorry about this calendar. (Changes it) March 14. Wait, that's not right. It should say "The day that Mario fries!" Z:) >:D (He laughs evilly. He looks out the window and sees Shrek and Elsa arrive. :( >:( He chortles) Guess who's here. (Far away from the city, Hedgehog is now running like a motor bike. A ninja looks at Hedgehog and he falls backwards) Ninja Ivor: YOU SAW NOTHING. *He jumps backwards after saying so* Bart: Hooray for Hedgehog! :D Nothing can stop us now. Olaf: :/ Unidentified object off the hindquarters. Bart: It looks like... (Like? Lol like... The Prismarine Colossus' boot emerges behind them) Bigger boot. But how? (:( :) Well, bigger boot) (Oh also idk...) (The boot stops behind Sonic's back. From the bottom is a brown, smudged smear, revealing to be Herobrine. From it, Herobrine emerges with his face scary, his clothes tattered and his teeth jagged.) Bart: D: Ah! Herobrine! Herobrine: >:D Did you miss me? (At McMario's 2, Shrek and Elsa arrive) Bob: (He has popcorn and a drink with him. He is sitting on a small chair) This is the best seat in the house. All right, Shrek, let's get it on! Z:) *Eats popcorn* Shrek: >:( Super Mario, your six-day reprieve is up! And it is time for you to die! Mario: (Mario is rapidly sweating mounds of stone cubes) Please, I didn't do it. Shrek: Z:( There is nothing else I can do. Elsa: You can give Bart and Olaf a little more time. Shrek: Except give Bart and Olaf a little more time... What? :/ (Realizes what he just said, then turns to Elsa) >:( Elsa, will you butt out? I won't have you stalling this execution. Elsa: :/ Stalling? I'm not stalling anything. Shrek: Yes, -_- you are. Elsa: No, i'm not. Shrek: Yes, you are. You're doing it right now. Elsa: I'm stalling. Shrek: Yes. Elsa: <:) Stalling? Shrek: >:( Stalling! Elsa: Stalling. Shrek: Stalling! Bob: -_- Oh, boy. (Back far away, Herobrine has cornered Bart and Olaf) Herobrine: Z;) Now, >:) where were we? (Does evil grin) Bart: :( Olaf, run. Olaf: >:( No, I'm tired of running. If we run now, (Prepares to fight Herobrine) we'll never stop... (Herobrine throws Olaf towards a cliff) *Olaf does his own scream meanwhile saying...* D: Run, Bart! (Bart runs under Herobrine. Bart slides in Hedgehog's behind but Herobrine stabs it with his stick) Sonic the Hedgehog: Ooh! Take it easy back there, fellas. (Bart is on a cliff trying to avoid Herobrine) Olaf: :( Bart, be careful. Herobrine: >:) Come on, kid, give it up. (Bart looks at the edge) Herobrine always gets his man. (Grabs Bart but he slowly jumps to the other cliff) Bart: Never! (Reaches the other side) :D Yeah! I did it! Herobrine: (Suddenly in the other side behind Bart) Z:/ You got guts, kid. (Bart gets shocked) Z:) Too bad I gotta rip them out of you. Bart: :/ I don't know (K know what? That is what!) what Bob's paying you, (Takes out a pile of Tom Dollars) but if you let us go, I can make it worth your while. <:) (Herobrine swipes the dollars) Herobrine: >:( It's gonna take a lot more than five...(looks at the dollars) :/ What is this? Bart: :D That, sir, is five Tom Dollars. Legal tender at any participating Talking Tom-- (Herobrine tosses the dollars aside and grabs Bart by the throat, but by the throat is like his dad doing)... <:) I got bubbles. Fun at parties. (sprays soapy bubbles into Herobrine's eyes) Herobrine: (his eyes become irritated) D: My eyes! (Holds his eyes as he throws Bart) Olaf: I got you, Bart. (Catches him) Bart: :) Thanks, buddy. *They are back at Sonic's back* (Herobrine is ready to kill them with his strong stick) <:(... Uh, thanks a lot. Herobrine: 8_8 >.8.< (his eyes are now sore) >:( That's it! I'm through messin' around! See ya later, fools! *Olaf do his own scream again meanwhile Herobrine grins and ready to kill them* (Boat/Truck horn honks) Huh? :/ (Herobrine turns around to see Hedgehog running straight towards a tunnel) D: Ahhhhhhhh! (Herobrine is struck by the tunnel and falls down from space to his presumed demise) *Yup, they are in space, so Herobrine notice rlly this eh right notice right now and right now he falls down to earth* Ahhhhhhhh! Olaf: :/... See ya. *Then speaks to Bart* We are a great team! Bart: <:)... Yeah. *End of Part 12!* Category:Blog posts